Somewhere: revised ending
by Asuza
Summary: I changed my ending, this just came to me in the middle of the night and I figured I'd revise my story. Keep reviewing, enough good reviews and I'll write something new


Somewhere  
I loved walking in these gardens, especially at night. Maybe because people were always telling me how dangerous they are. Maybe it was because they were so beautiful in the moonlight. No it was both. So here I am again walking along the path not really thinking of anything Vice-Ministers really think about during the day. My thoughts drift from trivial matters like the small flecs of dirt on my night dress, to that gentleman caller I have, the one with the pocket protector who swore he would be able to show me a good time. I let out a small laugh, but that laugh is short lived because he comes into mind. I wonder where he is.  
  
Somewhere in the world  
Somewhere in the dark.  
  
It's been a few years since I've seen or heard from him. In person that is. He still haunts my dreams and all my idle thoughts. I swear at night I hear him calling me.   
  
I can hear the voice that calls my name  
Might be a memory, might be my future,  
might be a love waiting for me.  
  
I turn the corner and there's my favorite tree, it's a big old oak tree that's been around for centuries. I hoist myself on a low branch and just rest taking in the night air. This is peace in it's truest form. I let out a sigh. The branches rustle a bit, but I don't really notice. Leaning back against the tree, as I close my tired eyes a cold wind blows, I hug myself to keep warm. I wonder what it would be like if he was here keeping me warm, no I take that back I know what it would be like. He'd hold me tight, and I would here his even breathing, neither of us would say anything. His embrace is strong, like he doesn't want to ever let go, but still pretty soft. We'd just sit there all night maybe even, I'd fall asleep in his arms, and soon his head would nod and rest on my shoulder.  
  
Rock me gently, Hold me tenderly  
Til the morning breaks, night fades away  
  
I hear that quiet rustling again, it's probably just some birds or squirrels. I don't even bother to open my eyes. If he was here he'd worry about it. He'd tense up and look around, and I'd tell him it's nothing Heero, don't worry. I let out another little laugh. That would be nice, to tell him not to worry, I wonder if he's ever just relaxed and not worried about missions or mobile suits and just listen to the breeze. Something grazes my hand and I look up startled. There you are, just staring at me. I debate whether or not my eyes with the help of the tree and moonlight are playing a very cruel trick on me. You move, just tilt your head, a little.   
"heero."  
You're eyes don't look the same as they did the last time I saw you. They were always so wild filled with pain and sorrow. Have you found happiness, but then why are you here. Is it true that you and Duo were a couple. I think I heard someone say that once. I really have lived such a dream life.  
  
I've spent my time in vain  
Trapped inside pain  
Don't let me die, help me see the light.  
Feeling, Feeling bitter all alone.   
Wading through an empty life too long.  
I close my eyes listen to the wind  
Longing to belong to a higher place.  
  
You take my hand. It feels cold, I wonder how long you waited for me here. You whisper my name. You position your body so that you are holding me. You sit behind me. I see you've abandoned your old green tanktop for a wam sweater. Who gave that to you I wonder. My curiosity gets the better of me and I ask you what you are doing here. You just hold me tighter, it seems like a dream, but I know your there. You speak.   
"Relena," you say.   
"What is it Heero?" I ask encouraging you to go on.  
"Did I keep you waiting too long?"  
"I'd wait for an eternity for you."  
I can feel you smile. I wish you weren't holding me so tight, so I could turn around and look at it.   
  
Let me hear your voice  
Let me be with you   
When a shadow falls down upon me  
Like a bird singing  
Like a breeze blowing   
It's calling me somewhere in the world  
...somewhere in the world  
  
I feel so warm and cozy, the light shines on my face. I slowly open my eyes, where am I? I'm back in my room. Was it all a dream? Where is Heero? Where's our tree. Tears well up in my eyes. Was it all a dream? But it was so real, I could feel his warmth, his smile, his hand hold my own.  
There is a knock at my door. I ask who it is, it's just a maid to tell me my breakfast is waiting for me. I tell her that I'm not well, and that I'm not well and to cancel my appointments for today. She's persistent, and insists that I get dressed for breakfast, apparently there's a guest waiting for me.  
The last thing I want to do right now is spend my morning discussion politics with a stuff shirted diplomat. She tells me it's not someone I'd be expecting. Reluctantly I get out of bed and put on a burgundy turtleneck, and a black skirt. I walk downstairs and into the breakfast room, my head down the whole way. I don't even notice the occupant sitting at the foot of the table.   
Feeling, Feeling bitter all alone.  
Wading through an empty life too long.  
  
"Relena." I know that voice. Startled I look up. The same Prussian blue eyes, the same tosled brown hair. A diffrent expression though, a calmness has come over you, you're just sitting there staring at me,a bowl of hot cereal's steam rises up around your chiseled features.   
"H-Heero!" I exclaim.  
"Thank you for joining me Relena." you say.  
"Any time." I reply, trying to sound nonchalant.  
Later that day we walk outside back to our tree. You don't say much.  
But you don't have to. You hold my hand as we walk. I smile the whole way, and there's a hint of smile on your expressionless face too. A cold wind blows and you pull me closer. I've never felt so content in my entire exsitance.   
  
I close my eyes   
listen to the wind  
Longing to belong   
To a higher place.  
  
You help me up onto a branch on a tree. You pull out a small knife, and for a second a tinge of fear, makes me shiver. But then you put the blade to the ancient bark, and carve out your intials, you reach for my hand and pull me down next to you, then you hand me the blade. I carve my intials under yours. You look at me closely, like someone reading the fine print of a contract, so as not to miss anything. You lean down and kiss me.  
passionatly, leaves are carried by the wind all around us. I know now this is where I belong, and you belong with me.  



End file.
